Il est de retour
by Iskrayd
Summary: Hitler qui revient en 2016 pour apprendre le français avec Karim du 93, perdre des enfants, aller en garde à vue et lire des magazines de télé-réalités en rencontrant Manuel Valls et tout ça sur un fond de matoine ? C'est possible. /!\ Certains propos présents dans cette histoire seront déplacés mais ne refléteront en aucun cas ni mon avis politique ni ma façon de penser. /!\
1. Résumé

**IL EST DE RETOUR.**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **Hitler qui revient en 2016 pour apprendre le français avec Karim du 93, perdre des enfants, aller en garde à vue et lire des magazines de téléréalités en rencontrant Manuel Valls et tout ça sur un fond de matoine ? C'est possible.**

 **Je ne prétends pas connaître la relation qu'entretiennent les joueurs du Grenier, LinksTheSun, Bob Lennon, TheFantasio974, Nyo, Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, l'avocat de Bob Lennon et Manuel Valls avec Hitler... Pardon.**

 **/!\ Certains propos présents dans cette histoire seront déplacés mais ne reflèteront en aucun cas ni mon avis politique ni ma façon de penser. Il y a une différence entre ce que je pense et ce que je trouve drôle à raconter. /!\**

* * *

 **CETTE FICTION NE M'APPARTIENT PAS.**

 **Elle vient de Leegacy, une auteure de Wattpad.**

 **Mon auteure préférée.**

 **Malheureusement, Leegacy est décédée le 24 novembre 2016 lors d'un accident de moto. Depuis, j'essaye de partager les textes de Leegacy avec l'aide de** **StrikerSilencio** **, une autre auteure de Wattpad. Je n'ai fait que récopier ses chapitres et les notes de fin qu'elle nous laissait sont inchangées ( et probablement quelques fautes d'orthographe aussi). Pour plus d'informations, je vous conseille vivement de vous rendre sur son profil Wattpad.**

 **Elle a écrit de nombreuses fictions ( et de nombreux OS ) pleines de talent.**

 **CETTE RETRANSCRIPTION EST UN DEVOIR DE MÉMOIRE AFIN DE PRÉSERVER ET PARTAGER LE SOUVENIR DE LEEGACY.**

 **RATING T POUR LA PRÉSENCE D'HITLER**


	2. C1 : Adolf le Chat

**Il est de retour.**

 **Adolf le chat**

par Leegacy

* * *

 _Paris, 30 avril 2016, 10h du matin._

Le jour se levait sur la capitale et la ville commençait à doucement s'animer. Mais en ce samedi 30 avril, parmi les français, un individu se réveillait aussi, mais lui était bien loin d'être parisien.

Quelque part dans le 11 ème arrondissement un jeune homme était réveillé lui aussi. Un jeune homme du nom de Mathieu Sommet, un vidéaste schizophrène de profession. Il s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude car il venait de commander une nouvelle caméra et il était terriblement impatient de tourner sa prochaine vidéo avec. Il attendait déjà devant la boutique, tel un fan attendant devant le cinéma 1 jour avant la projection du prochain Star Wars. Le propriétaire en était même étonné, en 30 ans de carrière il n'avait jamais vu un client aussi impatient que Mathieu.

 **\- Et voilà votre caméra jeune homme.**

 **\- Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je l'attends !**

 **\- C'est un très beau modèle et...**

 **\- Ouais ouais ! Au revoir m'sieur**

À peine sa caméra récupérée Mathieu était déjà sorti de la boutique. Il s'assit sur un banc pour l'essayer. Il l'alluma et commença à filmer tout ce qu'il voyait.

 **\- Salut les geeks ! Quoi d'neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite !**

Il se leva du banc et continua de parler à sa caméra ne manquant pas de passer pour un taré auprès des autres personnes dans la rue. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes en commentant tout ce qu'il voyait, arrivé au bout de la rue il arrêta sa caméra et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il était plutôt content, sa journée commençait relativement bien. _(Et je dis bien commençait...)_ Une fois arrivé devant son immeuble il alla chercher son courrier.

 **\- Facture... Pub... Pub... Fac...**

Il releva soudainement la tête en entendant un bruit provenant de derrière les poubelles qui se trouvaient juste à côté. Il referma sa boîte aux lettres et en entendant encore du bruit il décida d'aller voir. Il s'approcha et déplaça quelques poubelles pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait derrière, il s'attendait à trouver un chat errant ou quelque chose dans le genre.

 **\- Oh bordel...**

Un chat errant ? Non... Quelque chose de mieux, du nom d'Adolf Hitler.

* * *

Heey ! 😁 Je n'aurais pas attendu longtemps avant de poster la première partie finalement... L'humour présent dans cette fiction laissera sûrement à désirer (Faudra activer votre second degré quoi... Vous commencez à être habitué en même temps...) et si certains sont gênés je comprends totalement et je m'en excuse d'avance mais l'idée de mettre Hitler au 21 ème siècle avec nos humoristes 2.0 je trouvais ça vraiment tentant, et très stupide... Mais je suis stupide, et puis ça change un peu des trucs que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, je pense plus me lâcher dans cette fic. ^_^  
Breeef déso pas déso, je vous dis à treeees bientôt pour la suite ! 😘


	3. C2 : Un Discours

**Il est de retour.**

 **\- Un discours**

par Leegacy

* * *

Mathieu venait de décaler les poubelles et était tombé nez à nez avec celui qu'on "appelait" le tyran, le monstre, le Führer, Adolf Hitler. Et étant une personne normale sa première réaction fut de reculer en jurant puis de le regarder quelques instants.

 **\- Mec... Je peux comprendre que les cosplay soient à la mode en ce moment mais... Je ne pense pas que ce personnage soit... Enfin... Tu comprends...**

Le dit Führer semblait perdu, il se releva pour faire face à Mathieu qui le détailla, 1m60, brun avec une coiffure immonde, un regard à faire flipper Ken le survivant et un accoutrement que Lady Oscar elle-même trouverait stylé.

 **\- Was ?**

Mathieu le dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire, ce type jouait drôlement bien la comédie. Les gens dans la rue le regardait une nouvelle fois bizarrement.

 **\- Eh mec attends, on peut prendre une photo ? C'est pour un pote qui est aussi bien coiffé que toi !** Rigola toujours Mathieu en sortant son téléphone.

 **\- Une... photo ? Avec ça ?** Demanda le "cosplayeur" assez perplexe. _(Et oui dans cette fic Hitler parle français. Car malgré 8 ans d'Allemand je ne suis pas capable d'aligner deux mots. Et je vous emmerde._ )

 **\- En plus tu joues le jeu ! Énorme !**

Mathieu prit la photo et s'empressa de l'envoyer à ses amis. Mais étant quand même un mec sérieux parfois, il s'arrêta de rire et demanda plus sérieusement.

 **\- Dis-moi c'est quoi ton nom ? Il se pourrait j'aie besoin de toi pour une future vidéo et...**

 **\- Jeune homme, en quelle année sommes-nous ?** Demanda Hitler en regardant autour de lui.

 **\- Euh... Bah... En 2016 pourqu...** Répondit Mathieu en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 **\- 2016 ?! Scheiße !**

Hitler se mît à s'avancer dans la rue sous le regard perdu de Mathieu. Tout le monde le regardait, certaines personnes rigolaient, d'autres baissaient les yeux. Il avait l'air paniqué.

 **\- Eh mec, mon appart est juste là, tu n'as pas l'air bien et...**

 **\- Faites-vous parti de ses hommes prétendant être au dessus de mes lois ? Êtes-vous un démocrate ? Un socialiste ? Un communiste ?** Demanda méchamment le Führer en fixant Mathieu en le prenant par les épaules.

 **\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne regarde pas BFMTV et que j'achète le figaro.**

 **\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !**

 **\- Eeeeh tu te calme direct !** S'énerva Mathieu en le repoussant. **Je ne sais pas quelle connerie tu as fumé mais...**

Mathieu n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hitler tomba devant lui, il s'était évanoui.

 **\- Putain... Il ne manquait plus que ça.**

Mathieu lâcha un long soupire avant de relever le Führer et d'essayer de le ramener chez lui, il le traîna dans l'ascenseur et une fois arrivé chez lui il l'installa dans son canapé. Parfaitement conscient qu'il venait de ramener un inconnu chez lui il le fouilla quand même en espérant trouver ses papiers qui lui indiquerai son nom et son prénom mais il ne trouva rien, juste des clefs. Mathieu haussa les épaules alla se faire un café et commença à installer son décors pour tourner son épisode, ne se préoccupant pas plus de son invité. C'est seulement vers 14 heures qu'il se réveilla. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé en se tenant la tête en gémissant légèrement.

 **\- Bien dormi Mr je m'énerve après un inconnu dans la rue ?** Demanda Mathieu en revenant dans son salon un verre d'eau à la main.

 **\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et puis qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !**

 **\- Je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer !** S'exclama Hitler en se levant précipitamment.

 **\- Je t'ai retrouvé derrière des poubelles tel un toxico, je te ramène chez moi après que tu ai fait un malaise, tout ça alors que tu es déguisé en Hitler... Et tu me demandes de te vouvoyer ? Sérieux ?**

 **\- Déguisé ?**

 **\- Bon, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?**

 **\- Adolf Hitler, dirigeant du Troisième Reich.** Répondit Hitler presque fier de lui.

 **\- Arrête, c'était drôle 5 minutes mais là j'voudrais savoir le nom du mec qui se trouve dans mon salon...** Soupira Mathieu qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Hitler leva un sourcil, étonné que ce type ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, il ne reconnut pas la ville de Paris.

 **\- Dites-moi... petit homme à chapeau.**

 **\- Mathieu Sommet.**

 **\- Petit Mathieu Chapeau, où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi l'armée n'est-elle pas dans les rues ?** Demanda Hitler tout en détaillant l'appartement.

 **\- Je sais pas d'où tu viens toi mais là on est à Paris.** Répondit Mathieu en rigolant légèrement.

 **\- Paris... Comme à Paris en France ?**

 **\- Tu connais une autre ville qui porte le nom de Paris peut-être ?**

Hitler se mît à fixer Mathieu comme si il venait de révéler quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en marmonnant des choses que Mathieu ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Bon, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- Adolf Hitler du nom.**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils tout en fixant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il commençait à sérieusement douter sur l'identité du mec qui était dans son salon, il pensa un instant au fait que ce soit le vrai Hitler mais il se trouva bien stupide de penser ça.

 **\- Mais... Si tu es le vrai Hitler... Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici à Paris et pas à Berlin ? Et puis tu es mort en 1945... Le 30 avril 1945... C'est impossible.** Ajouta Mathieu toujours aussi sceptique.

 **\- Vous connaissez bien votre leçon en tout cas. Sinon je ne sais pas, je me suis endormi il y a 71 ans et je me suis réveillé dans cette ville ce matin. À côté de votre immeuble.**

 **\- Donc tu continues de dire que tu es le vrai Hitler ?** Insista Mathieu en trouvant cette situation vraiment ridicule.

 **\- Oui.** Répliqua Hitler.

 **\- Prouve-le.**

 **\- Avez-vous lu mon livre, Mein Kampf ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment non.** Répondit naturellement Mathieu en croisant les bras.

Hitler leva les yeux au ciel et sans aucun bégaiement, sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun bafouillage il venait de réciter un long passage de son livre.

 **\- Ce... Tu... Tout le monde le connaît ce passage !** Paniqua Mathieu. **Même Nyo serait capable de le réciter.**

Le Führer enchaîna avec son long discours du 30 janvier 1939. Mathieu s'écroula dans son canapé tout en l'écoutant parler, il essayait de discerner une once d'ironie dans le regard de celui qui prétendait être Hitler, mais rien. Le ton y était et il paraissait sûr de lui. Une fois terminé il fixa Mathieu qui lui regardait dans le vide.

- **Je viens d'écouter un discours d'Hitler... En direct live... Dans mon salon.**

* * *

Heey ! 😁 J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous a plu ! J'ai déjà un scénario encore une fois tiré par les cheveux de prévu... J'vais encore passer pour une folle... Meh. Breeef je vous dis à treeees bientôt pour la suite ! 😘


	4. C3 : Mon meilleur pote et Hitler

**Il est de retour.**

 **Mon meilleur pote et Hitler**

par Leegacy

* * *

 **\- Qui êtes-vous pour Mathieu Chapeau ?**

 **\- Je suis son fantasme.** Plaisanta Antoine avant de se retrouver au sol, Hitler venait de se jeter sur lui en jurant.

 **\- Scheiße ! Enfant de Satan !**

Mathieu lui venait tout juste de raccrocher en entendant du bruit. Quand il arriva dans son salon il vit quelque chose qu'il aurait sûrement souhaité ne jamais voir. Son meilleur ami entrain de se faire agresser par Hitler, dans son salon. Mathieu ouvra les yeux en grands.

 **\- Bordel de merde, lâche-le !**

Il se précipita sur le Führer et l'éloigna d'Antoine qui lui se releva en remettant ses lunettes qui étaient tombées. Mathieu le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit toi ?**

 **\- Bonjour déjà.** Répliqua Antoine en grognant légèrement.

 **\- Petit Mathieu Chapeau, je vous informe que cet homme à l'allure grotesque à des tendances homosexuelles !** S'énerva Hitler en pointant Antoine du doigt. **Je dois vous préserver !**

 **\- C'est toi le gay ouais !** Ajouta Antoine qui était en manque totale de répartie.

 **\- Je... Enfin... Adolf ? Bordel... Tu peux... Me laisser un instant avec Antoine...** Demanda Mathieu en se passant une main sur le visage.

Hitler quitta la pièce, laissant Antoine et Mathieu seuls. Mathieu s'écroula dans son canapé sous le regard perdu d'Antoine.

 **\- Merde mais c'est qui ce type ?** Rigola Antoine. **Il est taré !**

 **\- Mec assieds-toi...**

 **\- Math'... Tu m'fais peur là...**

 **\- Bon... Je sais que ce je vais te dire va te paraître totalement insensé, et complètement con... Mais ce mec... C'est Hitler.**

 **\- Ouais ça j'ai remarqué... Le costume, la coiffure de merde, la moustache, l'odeur tout y est... C'est plutôt un bon déguisement.**

 **\- Antoine...** Soupira Mathieu qui était vraiment désespéré par la situation. **Ce mec est vraiment Hitler...**

 **\- C'est ça, fou toi d'ma gueule.** Rigola Antoine.

 **\- Antoine bordel !** S'énerva d'un coup Mathieu. **Je ne sais pas d'où il sort, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais il est de retour !**

 **\- Je... Enfin... Tu es sérieux ?**

Mathieu soupira une nouvelle fois et alla chercher le Führer, il le mît devant Antoine avant de croiser les bras et de faire un signe de tête.

 **\- Vas-y.**

 **\- Was ?** Demanda Hitler perplexe.

 **\- Le truc que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, la récitation. Refait-le.**

 **\- Écoute Math' je pense que tu es très fatigué et que...** Tenta d'intervenir Antoine qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

 **\- Ferme-la et écoute !** S'exclama Mathieu avant de lancer un regard au Führer. **Allez, récite.**

 **\- Avez-vous déjà lu mon livre jeune homme ?**

 **\- Comme tout bon nazi.** Répondit Antoine en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Vraiment ?** S'étonna Hitler en pensant que Antoine était sérieux.

 **\- Antoine arrête d'être con ! Et toi récite !** Fini par s'énerver Mathieu.

Le Führer ne protesta pas en voyant son nouvel "ami" perdre patience et se mît une nouvelle fois à faire son discours, toujours sans hésitation et sans bégayer. Antoine s'assit dans le canapé tout en fixant Hitler, à la fin de la récitation il regarda Mathieu plus perdu que jamais.

 **\- Ne te plains surtout pas. Moi c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que je l'entends.** Grogna Mathieu en allant se chercher une bière.

 **\- Bordel Mathieu... Il y a vraiment Hitler dans ton salon.**

* * *

Heey ! 😁 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je le poste assez tôt car je suis de bonne humeur, un producteur ma contacté pour le montage d'un prochain film français, j'aimerais tellement vous en dire plus mais je n'ai le droit de rien dire... Mais après des semaines de recherches et de déprimes j'ai enfin quelque chose qui s'offre à moi alors je peux vous dire que clairement je suis hypée et totalement re motivée ! *o* Breeef j'espère que pour l'instant la fic vous plaît et je vous dis à treeees bientôt pour la suite ! 😘


	5. C4: Une seconde chance? Laisse-moi rire!

**Il est de retour.**

 **Une seconde chance ? Laisse-moi rire !**

par Leegacy

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure qu' Antoine venait de rencontrer Hitler, et quelle rencontre ! Antoine s'était servi une bière après le long discours d'Hitler. Il se posait des dizaines, des centaines, des tonnes de questions mais il ne disait rien, il se contentait de parfois ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose pour au final se taire et boire. Mathieu lui se tenait la tête entre les mains alors que Hitler lui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, c'est vrai après tout, c'était lui le moins dans la merde dans cette histoire. Après une dizaines de minutes Antoine décida de sortir de son mutisme.

 **\- Et... Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire... De lui ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de toute façon...** Soupira Mathieu.

 **\- Bah... On pourrait en faire une personne normale ?** Demanda naïvement Antoine.

 **\- Et pourquoi faire ? Je te rappelle que ce mec a tué des millions de personnes ? Qu'il est raciste, antisémite, moche, que c'est un putain de nazi et que son meilleur pote c'est Goebbels ?!** S'exclama Mathieu en regardant le Führer.

 **\- Je sais qui il est merci !**

 **\- Goebbels... Mon vieil ami me manque terriblement... Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu d'ailleurs ?** Demanda Hitler en regardant les deux amis qui eux étaient vraiment au bout de leur vie.

 **\- Antoine... Retiens moi j'vais le tuer...** Grogna Mathieu qui semblait être celui qui était le plus à bout de nerf.

 **\- Je vais pas t'empêcher de tuer Hitler mec.**

Mais voyant que Mathieu semblait très sérieux Antoine le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce pour l'éloigner un peu du Führer. Il l'entraîna jusque dans la cuisine et l'assit avant de lui prendre ses cigarettes.

 **\- Bon déjà tu vas arrêter les clopes pour le moment.**

 **\- C'pas le moment de jouer le meilleur ami bienveillant.** Grogna Mathieu en croisant les bras.

 **\- Peut-être mais là c'est le moment pour savoir qu'est ce qu'on va foutre de lui.** Répliqua Antoine.

 **\- On l'endort, on l'attache et on le laisse au bord de la route.**

 **\- On ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est un être humain !** S'exclama Antoine.

 **\- Tu déconne j'espère ? Un être humain ? Lui ?!** S'énerva Mathieu en se levant de sa chaise.

 **\- Écoute, je sais qu'il a fait des choses pas très... Respectables à l'époque mais là c'est différent...**

 **\- Il reste nazi !**

 **\- On a cas lui apprendre à penser différemment ! Il n'aura cas devenir comme nous.**

 **\- Ce mec ne sera jamais comme nous !**

 **\- Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance tu sais**. _(La vie m'a donné une seconde chance... Yeah.)_

 **\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?!**

 **\- On fait tous des erreurs bordel ! On est bien placés pour le savoir on a fait les pires conneries ensemble, moi je dis que si on lui apprend à vivre et penser normalement on s'en sortira.** Ajouta Antoine en regardant Mathieu droit dans les yeux.

 **\- T'es vraiment le meilleur, de tous les meilleurs potes. Même quand j'ai Hitler dans mon salon tu veux bien m'aider à me sortir de cette misère...** Répondit Mathieu soulagé de savoir qu'il n'allait pas devoir de d'emmerder tout seul. **Il n'y en a pas 36 comme toi.**

 **\- J'suis là pour ça chéri.**

 **\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire d'homosexualité ?**

 **\- J'ai fait une private joke sur notre couple et apparement notre cher Adolf a du mal avec ça.** Rigola Antoine avant de sortir de la cuisine suivi de Mathieu.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon quand ils virent Hitler assit sur le canapé entrain de fixer la télé qu'il venait d'allumer. Il était comme stupéfait devant ce qu'il voyait.

 **\- Dites-moi Petit Mathieu Chapeau... Qui est cet homme qui est devant nous ?**

 **\- Le président mec. François Hollande.** Répondit Antoine en s'asseyant à côté du Führer.

 **\- C'est lui dirige votre pays à présent ?**

 **\- Diriger... C'est un bien grand mot pour un type comme lui.** Grogna Mathieu.

Les deux amis décidèrent de commencer à instaurer les bases de la vie au 21 ème siècle à leur nouvel ami. Mathieu lui expliqua qu'il n'avait à présent plus aucun pouvoir, qu'il n'avait plus d'armée à commander et qu'il ne devait plus être raciste.

 **\- Et par dessus tout, les juifs sont des gens normaux, il ne faut pas les tuer.** Fit Mathieu qui n'en revenait pas de formuler cette phrase à voix haute.

 **\- Mais... Du coup... Que faut-il faire quand un juif parle ?** Demanda Hitler.

 **\- L'écouter.** Répondit Antoine.

Hitler se prit la tête entre les mains et jurant une nouvelle fois en allemand. Antoine se retint de rire, cette situation semblait tellement irréelle qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

 **\- Vous n'arriverez pas à me changer. Je cumule trois statuts, batard, fils d'assassin et tyran.** Fît Hitler désespéré.

 **\- Bâtard, tu le seras toujours, de même que tu seras toujours le fils de ton sale ordure de père. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus tyran, tu n'usurpes plus ton titre, c'est déjà ça.** Rigola légèrement Antoine.

 **\- Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'à un seul moment, j'aurais par mégarde donné le moindre signe de vouloir discuter avec vous ?** Répliqua Hitler en méprisant Antoine.

Au bout d'un moment Mathieu pensait avoir fini d'inculquer les règles de base puis il remarqua l'accoutrement du Führer. C'est vrai que de porter un long manteau avec une croix gammée cousue dessus, des bottes de cuir et un chapeau de SS c'était pas le top pour se fondre dans la masse.

 **\- 'Toine va falloir lui trouver d'autres fringues...**

 **\- Ah non ! Je refuse de m'habiller comme un vulgaire paysan !** S'exclama Hitler en se redressant,

 **\- Mais plus personne ne s'habille comme ça en 2016 bordel !** Ajouta Antoine.

 **\- C'est l'homme coiffé comme un déporté qui ose me parler ainsi ?**

 **\- T'sais ce qu'il te dit le déporté ?** Grogna Antoine.

Alors que Hitler s'apprêtait à répondre, Mathieu eût comme un coup de génie.

 **\- Bob Lennon.**

 **\- De quoi Bob ?** S'étonna Antoine.

 **\- Plus personne ne se fringue comme ça en 2016, sauf Bob Lennon.**

Antoine eût le déclic et décida d'appeler Bob pour lui demander si ils pouvaient passer chez lui, ce dernier accepta bien évidement. Mais ce que nos deux amis ne savaient pas, c'est que de se faire rencontrer un pyro-barbare et un nazi n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

* * *

Heey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la fic vous plaît jusqu'à maintenant ! C'est très con je sais... Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'écrire ça mais bon ça m'fait bien rire, breeef je vous dis à treeees bientôt pour la suite ! 😘


End file.
